


Midnight Walk

by shadowandrhyme



Series: Great Summer Porn Challenge [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 23:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2044617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowandrhyme/pseuds/shadowandrhyme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paul wakes up thirsty. On his way to the kitchen, he comes across something unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Walk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [july_v](https://archiveofourown.org/users/july_v/gifts).



> I've been challenged by [july_v](http://archiveofourown.org/users/july_v/) while I was on vacation, to write porn based on a various prompts. This is one of them. She beta-ed this for me as well. (She best.)

Even after more than two weeks of James Neal living in his house, Paul isn't used to it. He gets surprised when a pile of socks and underwear shows up next to his own laundry; he needs a moment to remember why there is a shaving crème for sensitive skin on his sink or why there is a red toothbrush in the cup with his own. 

He doesn't mind James' presence, quite the opposite. He enjoys being able to share meals with someone and trash-talk about the Flyers and watch stupid movies. It's good, waking up and knowing the house isn't empty.

But he still isn't used to it, often forgetting that he isn't alone here and that he can't walk around naked or bring in someone for casual sex – not that he ever does it, anyway. 

He doesn't immediately connect the lights coming from the guest room with James either, when he wakes up in the middle of the night, his mouth dry with thirst. He swallows painfully, taking his glasses and putting them on as he walks down the corridor to the kitchen to get the water.

The light makes him stop. He frowns, his heartbeat jumping up in irrational fear that someone decided to rob him in the middle of the night. But he calms down when he realises it's just James, watching something on the TV in his room. Paul is about to pass his room to go to the kitchen when he catches a glimpse of what James is watching and, oh. The stretch of a naked back, a round ass and then a guy on his knees, a cock rammed in his mouth.

James is watching porn. 

Paul catches himself watching for a moment, unable to look away, growing half-hard. James hasn't noticed him, too caught up in the action on the screen; Paul can't see him without stepping directly in the room, but he can hear the soft moans that don't come from the TV. He realises what it means with a jump in his stomach, his dick hard. He presses his palm against himself, trying to not reveal his presence. He wants to look at James, but despite being turned on, he knows better. He makes a step back, not caring about his thirst anymore, and cups himself through his underwear.  
He stays there for a minute, listening intently and trying to not touch himself right there.

When James moans out loudly and the bed squeaks, Paul bolts.

He doesn't hear James' breathed out _Paulie_.


End file.
